


Of Humans, Pokémon, and the Unexpected

by Lilcoffeeoak15



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Making Out, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilcoffeeoak15/pseuds/Lilcoffeeoak15
Summary: What was expected to be a normal evening for Team Rocket turns into an unexpected talk about the relationship between two, the team, and perhaps what the future may or may not hold thanks to Meowth and Wobbuffet coming home at the most unexpected of times.





	Of Humans, Pokémon, and the Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt. "That was Unexpected."

“Well, dat was unexpected.”

  
There was a delightful teasing tone in Meowth's voice as it rang from the entrance to the cave the quartet had made their home in during their time in the Alola region.

  
“Wobb-uffet”. The blue blob slowly and flatly chimed after his feline companion , fruit and groceries bundled in his arms.

  
Meowth’s words were very appropriate for the scenario both him and Wobbuffet as well as Jessie and James had accidently stumbled into. Meowth and Wobbuffet had been prepared to come home with a large amount of food to feast on that night, but had definitely not been prepared to find the two human members of the team gently cuddling on the makeshift leaf beds while pressing their lips together as soon as they had returned from their grocery run.  
Meowth had waited until they had gently pulled apart until he made his and Wobbuffet's presence known. He hadn't wanted to spoil their tender moment or his own entertainment he found in watching the end of their kiss.

  
Jessie’s eyes shot right open at the sound of Meowth's voice, and her head whipped to his and Wobbuffet's direction. To say the expression on her face was a shocked one would have been an understatement. James reacted similarly, his face now flashing bright red with embarrassment, and eyes as wide as Jessie's were now.

  
“Meowth! Wobbuffet!” Jessie shrieked their names before thrusting herself up into a sitting position on the nest of leaves she and James had made themselves comfortable on. She quickly narrowed her eyes at her feline teammate in annoyance, though red was still spread from cheek to cheek in spite of her glare. “Don't you knock first?”

  
“No door, Jess.” Meowth pointed to the cave entrance with his free paw while he held a small bag of goods in the other one to emphasize the fact that their base wasn't located in anything fancy like a building or even something like a shack. Though it was obvious Jessie had asked that as a rhetorical question out of annoyance at her and James being discovered at the end of their activity by him and Wobbuffet.

  
“We didn't expect you back so soon.” James told him awkwardly, lightly ruffling the hair on the back of his head with his hand, face still bright red and eyes closed, smiling sheepishly.

  
“Oh, you're welcome for goin’ ta get da dinna and givin' youse da time alone ya clearly needed.” Meowth teased in response to James’ on the spot statement as he and Wobbuffet walked over to the opposite side of the nests to place the groceries down in a pile. Wobbuffet couldn't help but start to smile slowly and pretend he had seen absolutely nothing while wobbling slowly beside his feline friend. He did slowly say a “Wobb-u” while he put his bags of goods down. Of course the carefree blue blob was never one to ponder on things nor did he have too much to say on topics of just about any kind, but Meowth did have to wonder if Wobbuffet had any sort of knowledge about human romance or lewd activities when it came to them, or if he had ever seen a sight before. If that was the case (which it most likely was judging by the patient Pokémon's reaction), the scratch cat doubted that this incident would be an exception for Wobbuffet when it came to not thinking or being bothered by things too much. It wasn't as if the blob could talk to his trainer and her partner about their love lives directly without translation anyhow like Meowth could.

  
The two human members of the quartet shared a soft gaze, no longer all that bewildered about what had just happened as much as they were unsure of what to say to their furry partner about the ordeal. James managed to let out a small sigh.

  
“You weren't really supposed to see that, Meowth.” Even his tone of voice didn't indicate any embarrassment in it anymore as it did uneasiness surrounding the topic where the cat was concerned.

  
“Yeah, no kiddin', Jimmy. Kind a' figured dat when we walked in and you was too busy kissin’ and all ta acknowledge our presence til’ I said sometin'”. Meowth deadpanned at him. “What was dat all about, anyways?” he asked genuinely, growing curious. “I mean, I knew youse was close and tought dat maybe ya did tink’ about each utta’ dat way, but why do dat lovey dovey stuff now of all times?”

  
“Why is it any of your business, Meowth?” The scratch cat searched for any hint of real aggressiveness in Jessie's voice, but only found a slight edge in it.

  
“Gotta say, I'm kinda hurt dere. As your teammate an' important part of da team at dat, ain't I entitled ta know dese t’ings?” Meowth would have normally chided them this jokingly and worded it as such, but he found himself feeling a pang of hurt at whatever went on between them when he and Wobbuffet were gone possibly intended to be kept from him. Underneath his usual egotistical demeanor he had just showcased with the last sentence, there was part of him that felt like he was being pushed to the sidelines of the group by information like this being kept from him. Though there was another part that reminded him that he did just walk in on the two of them locking lips and arms with each other when he would usually find just about anything else happening when returning with groceries. So perhaps wanting details right away before letting the dust settle was asking a bit much. Regardless, it didn't make the feeling of being left out disappear entirely.

  
“Y’know, if yas wanted time to yourselves, all ya had ta do was say so.” Meowth decided that the next best course of action was to pretend it didn't bother him. “I ain't judgin’”.

  
Their voices must have been loud enough to be heard by those in ear range because Mareanie began to stir against the cave wall where she had obviously been taking a nap against. She slowly opened half of one eye, muttering a slow and quiet “mar-ee" as she did so. Once she caught a glimpse of her trainer sitting up in a nest with his co-worker, she opened both of them in alarm despite not knowing what just went on. It had become a habit of hers to grow worried wherever James was concerned. Even when she knew her trainer was safe and near her. Meowth had become accustomed to her even being curious about what went on involving him. The brutal star Pokèmon had even talked with the feline about her feelings surrounding her lavender haired trainer from time to time. And he was pretty sure he caught a glimpse of Mimikyu sinking behind the railing from the wooden staircase leading to the floor above they had built as another level for the base until it had completely vanished from eyesight, only masking half of itself visible from where it peeked in the first place. If one were to look hard enough and was agile about it. The Pikachu lookalike sent a chill down Meowth's spine as always with its presence. Whether clear or subtle. Meowth knew it had most likely witnessed what went on between his taller partners. Being honest with himself, Meowth couldn't say he was surprised knowing the ghostly Pika imposter.

  
“I wasn’t worried that you were! I just think it's very rude of a fur ball to walk in on two people's private and romantic love making sessions.” Jessie sneered at him. “That goes for big blue blobs as well.” She addressed her patient, joyful Pokémon and fourth member of their team who was now resting his body against the pile of goods they had made with the groceries they had fetched.

  
“Wobbu Wobbu” Wobbuffet rubbed the back of his head with an innocent smile on his face. That was all he could do as the type of Pokémon he was. Like Meowth, he had now way of knowing what he was going to find his trainer and her co-worker and partner up to. He just had a much less cynical and more honest and childlike way of showing his reaction to this type of thing than his cat friend did.

  
“And what do you mean you figured we thought about each other that way? What the hell gave you that impression?” There was definitely the usual rash in her tone of voice, but Meowth still found no real aggressiveness in it as she asked him this. There hadn't even been when she had just chided him and Wobbuffet for walking in on her and James kissing with their arms wrapped around the other.

  
“I take it ya mean before and aside from dis?” Meowth asked jokingly, quite obviously knowing the answer to that very well. “I mean, humans may be weird, but dey don't usually start cuddlin' and smoochin' unless dey have real strong feelins' for each utta.”

  
Meowth knew it would be wise of him to just drop the real answer to Jessie's question rather than drag the wisecracks out further less he take a berry to the face or wake up with a collar around his neck in the morning. This was Jessie he was teasing after all.  
In opposition to his temperamental partner, James was continuously rubbing soft circles around the nest of leaves with his now gloveless fingers, lightly clutching a few against his palm here and there. Presumably out of anxious anticipation for Meowth's answer. Either that or it was a small way to deal with awkwardness of being placed in this situation along with Jessie.

  
“Hey, I neva said dat I knew for sure, I just t'ought it might happen eventu'ly.” Meowth decided to remark in his defense. “Youse two practically spend every minute of your current lives togedda, I din't really t'ink ya'd even need anyone else. Besides me of course.”

  
“Wobb?” A curious voice pondered from behind him. Meowth turned to see a confused look on the blue blob's face, and an arm rested against the side of his cylinder shaped head. He could read the gesture too easily. Being a Pokémon himself, no one understood his fellow Pokémon’s psyche more than he did.

  
“An’ of course you too, Wobbuffet.” Meowth added, catching a smile form from the patient Pokémon's squiggly mouth. Less than two seconds following Wobbuffet’s reminder, he heard a rash “Marea!”  
Shifting his gaze to Mareanie, the brutal star was shooting a glare in his direction. Those who spent time around her didn't even need to be a Pokémon- not even a talking one at that- to even guess what her thoughts were on not being included on Meowth’s short list of those there for the two of them- James anyway.

  
“Ok, Ok, youse too. Geez.” That seemed to do it for her, though she did bounce right over to James to settle down next to him right away.  
“Sides, I doubt da two of youse really have a chance wit’ anyone else, da rate you're goin' now. Might not of noticed, but not too many folks are pinin’ afta a couple of dopey bad guys like you. You're as good as stuck wit' each utta.” Meowth couldn't help but add one of his ribs at their expenses. Jessie’s fist meeting his face being a risk worth taking for a good one.

  
“Oh, how heartwarming, Meowth. Thank you so much for truly putting it into words.” Jessie grumbled as she picked her gloves up off the ground from the spot beside the nest right next to her and swiftly slipped them back onto her hands and over the lower half of her arms before abruptly standing up.

  
“Speak for yourself, Meowth.” James mumbled in agreement, following Jessie in slipping his own gloves back on, and pulling himself up off the bed of leaves and onto his feet.

  
“Well, now you know Meowth. Anyway, we have food so let's just drop it and eat.” Jessie suggested. She marched over to the pile, and knelt down next to it before grabbing an apple from the selections. She glanced at James, having noticed he hadn't joined them quite yet. Her gaze grew softer in opposition to her hard one when she had been talking to Meowth about what he had witnessed. A light smile actually spread across her face. James had to have caught it before he started moving toward their newly stocked food, because he stopped to gaze back at his partner in crime, his eyes locked on hers, and a smile as soft as soft-if not softer- than hers. This tender look between them lasted a few seconds longer and would have been expected to be broken up by Wobbuffet announcing his name proudly under normal circumstances. Instead, it was broken by Jessie. “Well, when I asked that I meant it James. Are you hungry or aren’t you?”

  
“Oh. Of course I am.” James confirmed. There was an indication that he had needed some time to think about everything they had just occurred at the moment, but he did manage to get up and walk over to the food pile without stopping or slowing down. Mareanie bounced alongside him, and nudged right up next to him when he had chosen a spot beside Jessie. That is to say, she nudged in right between them.

  
Wobbuffet had long chosen his place between his trainer and his feline friend, picking up berries to plop into his mouth one after the other. Occasionally he looked over at Jessie and James with a big smile on his face. Meowth studied his fellow Pokémon’s actions, as well as the way Jessie and James continuously glanced at one another. It brought him back to his ponderings on other Pokémon's knowledge of human relationships. Wobbuffet was not blind nor innocent when it came to romance in general. The blob had developed romantic feelings himself for a couple other Pokémon in the past. One a Kirlia whom he was willing to fight against his teammates for, and the other a Wobbuffet herself. And the way he looked at them now, it was clear he had known what Jessie and James were doing when he and walked into the base meant they were interested in each other as more than best friends. It was just that Wobbuffet never cared too much about anything other than being there for those he cared about. Never one to complain about, dwell on, or question these sort of things. As long as Jessie was happy, he was happy.

  
Thinking about his fellow Pokémon’s reactions to the subject matter did take his mind back to feeling as if he was being sidelined by not knowing what happened between the two of them earlier. He wasn't being entirely true when he said that he figured his best friends may have thought about each other romantically. He knew they were as close as two people could be, and he did suppose if any two people were made for each other, it was them- but the things he had teased them about were mostly just that; teasing. He never would have assumed they were meant to be for sure. And he certainly didn't expect to find out by walking in on them pressing their lips together and locking arms while sharing a nest. That feeling of wanting to know what went on when he wasn't there to see it coupled with curiosity began nagging to hard. He eventually put down the half eaten apple he held in his paw, and ask about it.

  
“Before we eat any more, do ya really mind tellin' Me-owth what happened between da two of yas while Wobbuffet an' I was away gettin' grub?”

  
James slowly finished chewing the pieces of apple in his mouth, and swallowed them before looking back at Jessie, this time with more of a sheepish smile akin to the look he had when Meowth had asked them about it before. Jessie shared a more subdued one with him, before giving Meowth a quick sidelined glance.

  
“Hey, if y’don't want me ta know the details, dat's fine. Just wonderin'.” Meowth couldn't help but grump a bit as he said it.

  
James sighed. “It's not that, Meowth. Truth be told, we don't actually know ourselves.”

  
Jessie rested a hand on her opposite shoulder, and her chin on her arm. As if she herself was thinking of the right explanation. “While you two were gone, James and I started talking to each other. I mean about more than just usual things like expanding our base or the next scheme. James was...” Before she said another word she immediately paused to shake her head, remove her hand from her shoulder, and glance at James, signaling to him that perhaps he should explain what was on his mind at the time. “Well, what is it you were thinking about?”

  
“I was thinking about the future. More so, our future. And place in the universe. I know we all have thought about that in the past at least once, but I don't recall getting a chance to really talk about it with anyone. Jessie happened to be here though.”

  
“I noticed something was up with you when you were staring at a cave wall with a blank expression on your face. Like you were lost in thoughts. Don't ask why, but it was too weird for comfort, so I asked him if anything was the matter.” She explained to the smallest and furriest member of the team. “We started talking about things like the past and what the future held for us. What our destiny was truly to be. And our current position in life.” Jessie trailed off a bit during the latter sentence. It didn't last too long as she went right back to explaining the best she could. “Something sparked between us, I suppose. There were things about each other I don't think either of us had known.” Her focus switched over to James as she said that. Her eyes once again softened, and she found herself frozen in her current posture. “While you were out, we talked about the things that trouble us and the things that make where we are now worthwhile. It was like I now thought of James in a different light.”

  
“Guess you could say I thought the same about Jessie now too.” James said. “I think it was after we agreed some of the worthwhile things are this. All of us.” He felt Mareanie nuzzle up against his leg, letting out a small “Marea” as she did so.

  
Meowth took another chunk out of his apple and plopped a berry in his mouth. “So dat's what happened, huh? So's I guess it was unexpected for da two of youse as well.”  
“What do you mean by that, Meowth?” James asked, genuinely curious.

  
“I mean it’s funny how love can come at da most unexpected times in da most unexpected ways. I ain't much of a fortune tella’, but whateva is meant to happen for you, I'm gonna be right dere with ya. Da future is unexpected too, but whateva it hold for us, we'll all experience it togedda. For the glory of Team Rocket. We are a team afta all.”

  
“Wobbuffet!” A joyful cry came from the blue blob complete with the salute that had become so iconic amongst all of them.  
Jessie gave the scratch cat a smile, followed by James. “Touching, but is that the best you have in terms of fortune, Meowth? That's what we've been saying for a long time now.”

  
“Like I said, I'm a philosopher, not a fortune tella’.”

  
“Well, I suppose you're right.”

  
“Thank you, Meowth.” James concluded.

  
Satisfied by their response, Meowth went back to happily munching away. It wasn't long after he had finished the last of his apple and gotten some more berries and a Malasada down that everyone heard the stomping of large paws headed toward the direction of their base.

  
“You know, I have no idea why we bother to get food when Bewear is just going to come back with it anyway.” James responded to the big bear stomping along with.  
Bewear made its fuzzy pink and white head visible first, poking its head into the base before bringing its entire body into it, berries and fruit of all kinds bundled up in its fore paws.

  
“Well, you all ready for it again?” Jessie sighed. They had long accepted the Pokemon's tight hugs and being lifted right off the ground to be carted off with it, but it didn't make what was to come whenever it made its presence known to them any more pleasant.

  
Bewear stopped in front of the pile to take a long look at it and to observe the two people and three Pokemon enjoying what they had been feasting on from it. Of course it had now known at least some if them had been out to get all this food. Nevertheless, it dropped the rations it had presumably gathered for it and all of them onto the pile.

  
“Well, we certainly won’t go hungry now.” James pointed out.

  
“Wobb-uffet.”

  
“Mareanie.”

  
Bewear began stalking over to them. Meowth put his paws up in a feeble manner and began to attempt to explain them to the strong arm Pokémon. “Bewear, ya see we figured ya must tire out from bringin' us grub all da time, so we went out and got-"

  
Meowth didn't have a chance to finish as Bewear plopped itself behind them, and reached its enormous furry arms and front paws around their semi circle, bringing the five of them into yet another tight group hug. Though it wasn't tight enough to squeeze them like it had done to them before countless times. Rather it was more like a genuine bear hug. They felt themselves fall back with Bewear as the large Pokémon lay itself down on its back. Its warm and furry arms kept them locked in the hug.

  
“Jessie, when you said to me earlier that you supposed the good and bad of our position in life might turn out to be worthwhile someday, where does all this affection from Bewear fall into?” James asked.

  
Jessie just nuzzled her cheek against Bewear's arm. “Surprisingly, I don't know. But I'm sure there's some good to it. After all, thanks to it we don't go hungry. And it does come in handy quite often.” There was a soft tone in her voice. It sounded as if there was something from Bewear that she had been missing for most of her life. Knowing Jessie's background, neither Meowth or James were fazed by it at all.

  
James chuckled lightly. “I suppose Bewear is officially one of us as well now, and part of our future as well.”

  
Meowth closed his eyes and got comfortable between his human teammates and under the warmth and coziness of Bewear's arms. He himself really did have no idea what the future held for them, but maybe unpredictability and the unexpected ways of life were some of the greatest things about it. They would all find out together anyway. And maybe the odds were in their favor after all. He knew one thing for certain though; he was glad they were all sharing a nest right now instead of only two of them. He decided not to say that thought aloud though, even as a joke. Whether Jessie and James would have found it funny, or pounded him for it, some things were best left unknown.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there was my first Team Rocket fanfics and my first attempt at writing romance in general. Sort of romance. I wanted to focus more on the the characters feelings about Jessie and James sudden relationship rather then the actual relationship itself. And a bit of the relationship between the whole team. Explore a little bit of what might have made sparked between Jessie and James during the moments before Meowth and Wobbuffet returned as well, and delve a bit into how they feel about where they are in life at the moment. Hopefully in the future I can delve more into these kind of things and write more about actual romantic relationships themselves.


End file.
